10,000 Word Challenge
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Multiple stories for this challenge. Description of challenge inside. Read warnings in each chapter as they will vary, the same as rating. I'm putting a M rating overall, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Goodbye  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Angelina/Fred (kind of)  
**Warnings: **canonical character death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Angelina's musing.  
**Word Count: **100  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt is tragedy  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Angelina felt the tragedy unfold around her. She watched as her sometimes boyfriend was buried in the ground. She watched as everyone around her cried. She couldn't, though. It was as if she had no more tears to shed, as if she was all dried up.

She didn't know how she would ever go on again. As long as she could remember, Fred had always been there for her. If she was feeling like that, she could not even _begin_ to imagine what George was feeling.

Right then, she silently vowed she would be there for George, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** First Love  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Cho (one-sided?)  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Harry goes to Sirius and gets words of wisdom.  
**Word Count: **50  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt was the quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Harry said as he blushed. "I can't sleep and my stomach hurts. All I can think about is Cho."

Sirius laughed gleefully. "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

"What do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Change  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione (only mentioned at the end)  
**Warnings: **EWE  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
**Summary:** Hermione was never special as a child, not with Jasmine Granger there.  
**Word Count: **1,047  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt was once in a lifetime.  
I'm not at 1,150/10,000 words.  
Also for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 11. Pride of Portree. Wrote for a different team position. The challenge was to write about a muggle-born witch/wizard with a sibling (the sibling was allowed to be an oc).  
**Feedback: **Yes

Hermione was never special growing up. The only thing she had going for her was her intelligence, and even that was overshadowed.

Her sister, Jasmine, was the golden daughter. Jasmine was two years older. She was pretty, nice, smart, pretty much perfect. Everyone liked her.

When Jasmine was around, no one seemed to notice Hermione. With Jasmine around, not even Hermione's brains made her special.

Anything Hermione could do, Jasmine could do better.

While Jasmine was the cheerleader type: perky, popular, outgoing, the usual, Hermione stayed by herself. Hermione didn't feel secure unless she was by herself. Hermione was targeted by bullies quite often, something Jasmine never had to contend with.

Hermione was always jealous of Jasmine. While Jasmine had tons of friends over to play and even sleepovers, Hermione never had anyone at the house. On the nights that Jasmine had friends over, Hermione would sit in her room trying to read, all the while ignoring the inane giggling coming from across the hall.

Jasmine was never mean about the fact that Hermione didn't have friends, but at the same time, she never invited Hermione to spend time with her. Jasmine had her own life, and Hermione wasn't a part of it.

Things changed when Hermione received her Hogwarts' letter, though. When she took the strange envelope from her mother's hands, she quickly opened it. Jasmine was sitting at the breakfast table, looking bored.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she read through the letter. She didn't believe it right away, but she knew that sometimes strange things happened around her. "Mom! Mom! Look, it's a once in a lifetime chance."

Her mother calmly took the letter. After she finished reading it, she said, "Honey, this isn't possible. Magic isn't real."

Jasmine snorted into her milk, but Hermione ignored her. "Mom, you know sometimes things happen around me, things that aren't normal. Maybe this is why."

Both of her parents refused believed the validity of the letter. That lasted until a teacher from the school came to talk to them. Finally, her parents believed it, but they were still uncertain about sending her away to a boarding school.

"M'am," Jasmine said as she batted her eyelashes. "Why didn't I get a letter from your magic school?"

Hermione held her breath, as she too wanted an answer.

Professor McGonagall smiled thinly. "Hermione is what we call a muggle-born witch, a witch born from non-magical parents. Although sometimes there are instances where siblings are both muggle-born magic users, it doesn't always happen. Even though Hermione has magic, it didn't automatically mean you should have magic as well."

Jasmine crossed her arms after that explanation, anger clear in her eyes.

Hermione found herself smiling. Finally, she had something that was all her own. Jasmine might have gotten brains just like Hermione, but she didn't have magic. Hermione was special for it, and Jasmine could never take it away from her.

When Hermione was taken to Diagon Alley, both her parents and Jasmine were allowed to accompany her. Professor McGonagall escorted them.

After getting on the alley through the place called the Leaky Cauldron, she looked around, awed at the magical site before her. When she got to the bookstore, she knew her eyes must have be glowing. "Opportunity whispers," she breathed as she moved between the shelves. She wanted all of the books, in order to learn everything she could about the wizarding world. She settled for a few.

Once she arrived at Hogwarts, she found she didn't fit in there, either. She was called a know-it-all and didn't seem to be liked by the house for the brave due to her pushy personality. Even her roommates didn't seem to like her.

Hermione knew she could be over-ambitious and inquisitive, but she thought she'd have friends for the first time ever at a place where there were people just like her. When she wrote home, she told her family about the classes she took and everything that she was learning.

When Jasmine asked about any new friends, she lied, saying she had made friends with her roommates. No way was she going to tell her perfect sister that she couldn't even make friends when Jasmine wasn't around to ruin it.

When Hermione finally did make friends with Harry and Ron, she was ecstatic. She no longer had to hide the truth because the truth was she had friends.

Jasmine had already been hinting that Hermione was lying about the friend thing. "After all," Jasmine wrote, "You never had friends at home. Why would that freak school be any different?" Hermione could just imagine Jasmine's snide tone. Although Jasmine had never been mean during childhood, she seemed to change after Hermione got accepted into Hogwarts. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would say Jasmine was jealous.

Hermione eagerly introduced her family to Harry and Ron before the two of them had to go to their own families. Jasmine seemed very put out about the fact that the two boys weren't merely figments of Hermione's imagination.

As the two of them got older, Jasmine and Hermione grew more and more apart. They were never extremely close to begin with, but the chasm continued to widen. They acted like they were total strangers.

When Hermione told her family about the war and how she was in the thick of it the summer before her sixth year, Jasmine's eyes welled up, tears threatening to fall, before she hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione returned the embrace.

Both of them realized they had wasted a lot of time. They could have been sisters all of these years, but instead they weren't even friends.

There wasn't a lot of time, but for the rest of the summer, Hermione and Jasmine talked and _really _got to know each other.

When Hermione finally said "I do," as she gazed at her almost-husband, Jasmine stood at her side proudly, standing in as her witness. Hermione smiled at her sister as Jasmine wiped tears of happiness from her eyes.

The man standing before them was smiling. "I now pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss each other."

Hermione gazed into Harry's emerald eyes before gently kissing him. She knew without looking that Jasmine was clapping the loudest out of everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Neither Cared  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Pansy  
**Warnings: **EWE  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
**Summary:** Pansy and Harry only have each other.  
**Word Count: **107  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt was "I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake" - Fall out Boy.  
I'm not at 1,250/10,000 words.  
**Feedback: **Yes

Pansy smirked. "You know if we do this, I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake."

Harry nodded. "I don't care. I know what I want, and it's you."

Pansy's fingers moved to Harry's hair, and she pushed his bangs back from his forehead. "It's your choice."

"My choice is you," Harry said and then claimed her lips in fiery kiss.

Pansy returned in kind, moving to straddle him. Their teeth bit, and both knew their lips would probably bleed from the assault. Neither cared.

They knew what would happen when the public found out. That didn't matter, though, not when they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Severus's Promise  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Warnings: **canon death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
**Summary:** Severus after he hears about Lily's death  
**Word Count: **60  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt a character: Severus Snape.  
I'm not at 1,300/10,000 words.  
**Feedback: **Yes

Severus felt his heart break when he heard about Lily's death. He hoped his Lord would have spared her, but he should have known better.

All that was left of her was her son, the son she died to protect. He would do the same in her stead. He promised that he would make sure Harry lived, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Things Don't Always Work Out  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings: **non-traditional ending? Bittersweet ending, maybe?  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
**Summary:** Ginny comes to a decision about her life.  
**Word Count: **748  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt a character: Ginny Weasley.  
I'm now at 2,000/10,000 words.  
For The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge. **Era Fic #5 (Next Gen)**  
**Feedback: **Yes

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe this was happening. It was bad enough when her first born son went away to Hogwarts. At least she had two other children at home, and they helped distract her from the disaster of a marriage she had.

Then it was time for Albus to go to school. She still had her baby girl at home, though. Lily Luna was a fireball. She constantly had her hands on everything, and it took everything Ginny had to keep up with her. As a consequence, Ginny had no time to deal with her failings when it came to her marriage.

But now, her last baby was going away. James had one year left, Albus was a third year, and Lily was going to be a first year.

No one would home to take care of and that meant Ginny would have plenty of time to think, and no good ever came from thinking.

Ginny thought about all of her mistakes and realized one of the biggest ones was she got married so young. After the war, everyone had been so elated, so alive. They all wanted to celebrate. For Ginny and Harry, that meant they got engaged after only six months of dating and got married three months later.

Ginny cared about Harry of course. He was her friend, her confident. He was the father of her children, and he was a truly devoted father. Harry always worked to make sure his family had everything they ever needed or wanted, and that included Ginny. He was a wonderful provider.

But if Ginny was honest with herself, truly honest, she wasn't in love with Harry. She wasn't sure if she had ever been in love with him. She was able to ignore her feelings while there was at least one child at home, but she didn't think she could continue to ignore what was in heart.

She wasn't sure if Harry had come to a similar realization, but like her, had kept it a secret for their children's sake. Even if he didn't, even if he thought himself in love with her, Ginny would have to tell him the truth. Not only did Ginny deserve to find someone she truly loved and who loved her in return, but Harry deserved someone who would love and adore him as much as he deserved.

When Ginny told Harry a week later the truth about her feelings, there was no surprise in his eyes. "I always suspected there wasn't real love on your part."

"Harry, I care about you, but I didn't want to keep living a lie. With the children at Hogwarts—"

"With the children at Hogwarts," Harry interrupted, "We won't disrupt their lives too much if we quietly divorce. They'll still be upset though, Ginny."

Ginny forced herself not to cry. She started this so she'd be strong. "I know, and I know they may hate me for hurting their father, but I hope they'll forgive me one day. I just can't keep doing this. I love them, and I'll always be their mother, but I can't be Mrs. Potter any longer."

Harry nodded. "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."

* * *

Ginny was once again surprised, but she shouldn't have been. She knew how absolutely wonderful Harry was. When they told the kids about the upcoming divorce, Harry never said it was Ginny who wanted it. Instead, he said it was a mutual decision because they simply fell out of love, and they thought that their kids were old enough to hand the truth now.

James and Albus took it remarkably well, probably because they believed Harry's words to be the truth. Lily was in tears, though. "Am I going to lose you guys?"

Both Ginny and Harry reassured her that they'd always be her parents and no matter what, she'd always be taken care of.

They wanted to settle everything out of court, to avoid public embarrassment. They split everything down the middle despite Harry being the wronged party. The custody arrangement was relatively easy due to all three being in school and James no longer a minor. They would share custody during the vacations, and both agreed to celebrate the holidays together, so their children could have both parents with them.

It wasn't ideal, but Ginny was content. She was finally getting a chance at finding a true love; she just hoped it wasn't too late, and she hoped Harry found someone special as well.

* * *

**Notes: **I might continue this in which Harry and Ginny both find someone else. Don't know yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Whirlwind  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s): **Marcus Flint/Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **EWE  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
**Summary:** Marcus wasn't what Harry imagined he would be.  
**Word Count: **931  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt is "I was sleeping with the night light unplugged With a note on the rocking chair That says, "I've been dreaming of the life I once loved, So wake me if you're out there." - angels by owl city.  
I'm now at 2,900/10,000 words.  
For The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza: Pairing: Marcus/Harry  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Harry can still remember it like yesterday. Harry was a sixth year and had gone to Diagon Alley alone. He knew his friends were well intentioned, but he needed some space to just be by himself.

He didn't mean to attract trouble, but trouble always seemed to come to him. A man cornered him, and although he didn't have a tattoo, he knew the guy was a Death Eater because of the way he talked. He might have been unmarked to slip under the radar, but he was definitely a Death Eater.

There was no way out, no one within hearing distance, and he was sure he was about to be taken to Voldemort. His save came from an unlikely source. Marcus Flint. Harry never had much interaction with him due to the age difference. All he knew was what he saw on the Quidditch Pitch, which meant nothing good. Still, Marcus distracted the guy, signaling to Harry, and he seamlessly slipped away, safe and sound.

When Marcus found him later on, Harry was hesitant. He had manners, though. "Thank you for saving me. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that predicament."

Marcus nodded, eyes assessing. "Can I ask for something in return?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course. No Slytherin did anything for purely altruistic reasons. "What is it?"

"I've sent years wanting this. I would like a kiss."

Harry was shocked, but he could handle a kiss. It wasn't that much of a hassle, especially since he realized he was attracted to the roughness of males. "Okay, but not in plain view." Maybe Harry was stupid going somewhere secluded with a Slytherin, but he felt he could trust Marcus.

When their lips touched, sparks of pleasure went through Harry's body. He moaned as Marcus's rough lips pressed harder and their bodies molded together. Callused hands ran underneath Harry's shirt and caressed his bare back.

Harry's fingers tangled into Marcus's hair, tugging sharply to bring their mouths impossibly closer. Harry wanted more of the feeling, but got less when the kiss ended.

Their breaths mingled, and Harry was surprised to find out that Marcus's breath smelled like cinnamon. _Maybe it was something he ate_, Harry silently mused.

"Better than I dreamed of."

"You've been dreaming of kissing me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Marcus replied, not sounding a least bit apologetic.

Maybe Harry was being careless, or stupid, but he couldn't find it in himself to be concerned about it when he stood on his toes to press his lips against Marcus's once again.

Harry smiled into the kiss when Marcus eagerly returned it. Hands cupped his arse, pushing their bodies closer together.

Harry got bold and allowed his fingers to touch Marcus's bare stomach and reveled in the toned abs that seemed to spasm under his touch. He felt Marcus's hardness against his lower stomach and was happy to know he himself wasn't the only one affected.

They had a whirlwind romance. Both were unable to deny their attraction to each other, but at the same time, they knew they couldn't go public with their relationship. Harry was the golden boy and they were many people who thought they had the right to dictate his life that wouldn't accept him being gay. On the other hand, although Marcus didn't want to, his father was continuously putting pressure on him to take the mark. He had been able to avoid it so far, but Marcus knew he'd eventually cave. And unlike others before him, Dumbledore would not offer him protection as he didn't have anything to offer the supposedly Light Lord..

They sneaked away as much as possible. They shared kisses and made love to each other. It wasn't enough for either of them. They both wanted more from the other, but didn't know how to get it.

Harry knew he was in love, and he knew Marcus felt the same way. The pressure was getting too much, though. Their kisses were as frenzied as their touches, as if they knew their time together was drawing to a close.

They met at their usual spot one night, and Harry knew it was goodbye.

"I can't do this anymore."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"I love you."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know. I love you, too."

They gently kissed one last time, hands clenching, and then releasing each other's clothes before they walked away from each other.

The war ended. Harry knew Marcus survived and he spoke up for him. He explained his family put pressure on him and he had nowhere to turn. He ignored his friends' glares when he spoke up for a Slytherin.

Marcus got 5 years in medium security. It wasn't lifetime and it wasn't Dementers, so it would do.

Harry never stopped loving Marcus. He knew the exact date Marcus was going to be released, and wished for his lover to come for him.

The day Marcus was released, he laid out a note that stated very clearly how he felt. Every night, he went to sleep with the note next to him.

Almost two months after Marcus's release, Harry fell asleep in the antique rocking chair he found and immediately fell in love with.

He jolted awake when a hand clamped on his arm and his eyes latched onto very familiar eyes, eyes he had just been dreaming about.

"I'm waking you up," Marcus whispered.

"Good," Harry said before launching himself.

He knew they had things to work out, but they would. They had all of the time in the world now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Love - Not So Bad  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Blaise/Theo/Harry  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it. I do own the character Jasmine, though.  
**Summary:** Theo decides love isn't so bad.  
**Word Count: **784  
**Notes: **For the 10,000 word challenge at the HPFC forums. Basically for this challenge, I will be writing multiple stories. With the combined word count, my goal is to reach 10,000 words. With radominzer applications, I will be giving a random word count and a random prompt.  
For this story, my prompt is the character: Theo Nott  
I'm now at 3,650/10,000 words.  
For The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza: Pairing: Blaise/Theo/Harry  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Theodore Nott never thought he'd fall in love. He just wasn't built that way. So imagine his surprise when he not only falls in love with fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini, but he also falls for Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter.

Being in love with two people – two very _different _people – wasn't even the worst of it. The worst part was the fact that Blaise and Harry were in a committed relationship, with each other. As in, they weren't looking for any companionship other than each other.

So where did Theo fit? That was easy. He didn't fit. They had each other, so they didn't have any need for him.

It just wasn't fair. He fell in love for the first and second time, and neither wanted him because they were happy together.

Theo could always try to break them up, and take one of them – which one, he didn't know – for himself. Any true Slytherin would do that. Slytherins got what they wanted, and they didn't care who they stepped on to get it. Love must have been making him soft though because he wanted both Harry and Blaise to be happy, even if it was with each other and not him.

Love truly sucked.

Then suddenly, love might not be so bad. Blaise started spending a lot of time with him. Where he had once spent all of his time with Harry, whether it was studying, talking about Quidditch, or just hanging out, at least half of that time is now spent with Theo.

Theo didn't mind. He loved getting so much of Blaise's attention. He wondered if it meant him and Harry was starting to come apart at the seams. If so, he could swoop in without feeling guilty for being the reason for the breakup, although he'd still have to pick which one he'd swoop in for. But then again, Blaise was still spending time with Harry when he wasn't with Theo. So obviously, they were still going strong. So then what was the reason for Blaise's sudden interest in Theo?

The truth would come out after a very interesting conversation with Harry.

One day, after he decided he needed some time away from Blaise, he sat alone in the library. Blaise had been sending him mix signals, and he needed some time away from the other Slytherin to try to figure out what was going on, and the library was the perfect place to think.

Theo had seen Blaise around the school with Harry, and they looked disgustingly in love. But when Blaise was with Theo, all the Italian wizard did was flirt. Theo wondered if Harry was aware of his lover's interactions with Theo, and if he cared.

Blaise didn't know what Theo's game was. He was with Harry, but he seemed to be interested in Theo as well. Theo was a lot of things, but he didn't abide cheating on one's lover unless it was known by that same lover and that same lover was okay with it. He wouldn't be Blaise's bit on the side. In fact, he refused to be Blaise's bit on the side.

Harry came upon him when Theo was at a library and sat at his table without asking if it was okay. Theo looked up from the book he wasn't really reading and wondered if this was where Harry warned him away from his lover. Theo was surprised by what Harry had to say.

"I told Blaise he was going about it the wrong way?"

Theo's eyebrows rose. "Do you care to elaborate?"

Harry smiled and Theo's heart thudded against his chest. "I told Blaise that flirting with you wasn't going to get us what we wanted, not when you were completely in the dark where our desires were concerned."

Theo opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. He opened it once again. "You knew about that? And you're okay with it?"

Harry nodded. "Both Blaise and I have feelings for you. At first, we weren't aware of each other's feelings, and we both felt extremely guilty about them. Then they came out one night. Blaise couldn't keep his feelings for you a secret any longer, and I was relieved I didn't have to keep mine a secret. We noticed the way you looked at both of us, so we hoped there was a chance for the three of us to agree on an arrangement?"

Theo was afraid to hope, but he still did. "What kind of arrangement?"

Harry bit his bottom lip sexily. "The three of us in a mutually beneficial, equal relationship."

That's how Theo became the meat of a Slytherin-Gryffindor sandwich, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
